Discovered Secrets
by Brandons Girl
Summary: After Charity dies, Jessica vows to figure out the truth about how her sister was involved
1. Prologue

Discovered secrets  
  
Note: If you are a big Kay fan, I don't recommend you reading this. This is also the first Passions fic I have ever posted up here, so I would really appreciate feedback so I know how I'm doing. Please no flames.  
  
  
  
Prolouge:  
Jessica cries to herself as she recieved the bad news about Charity. Charity died, and they couldn't do anything to save her. Tears of Anger and hurt flooded Jessica's eyes as she had a pretty good idea who started all of this shit. It was her own sister Kay, who was as evil as anyone could imagine. Charity was more like a sister to her than Kay ever was. She never got along with Kay. Kay was just too cold hearted and schemed and Jessica wasn't like that. She got up form the hospital chair and looked over at Miguel, who was also crying. She couldn't imagine all the stuff he was going through at this very moment. His girlfriend dies and hours ago, he somehow woke up in bed with Kay, and he claimed he thought it was Charity. Something strange was going on and it was all to clear to Jessica. She was determined to figure out what happened, for Charity's sake. She looked around and made her way outside of the hospital and then fled to where she thought this all had begun. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the great feedback. Please review if you haven't yet. I love to hear your opinion on my fic. Please no flames though. Also, sorry for making the chapters so short. The next one will be longer and more interesting.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jessica slowly makes her way to the cave where she thought it had all begun. When she got there, she saw chunks of of ice along with lots of water. She wondered how ice could last at this time of the year, and then it dawned on her.   
"This must be old ice. By the way it has melted and by the size of it when it was frozen, this must have been made months ago." Jessica then thinks and then looks around the cave for more clues. She ses a piece of white material and picks it up.   
"This was from Charity's dress, and it is torn to shreds. Wait a minute..." she says to herself.   
"The Charity Miguel was holding in his arms had on that green and orange striped turtleneck, along with the brown jacket. She was wearing that same outfit the night where she vanished for a while. Then Charity along with Kay appeared, and Charity acted very cold towards all of us. Kay was with her the whole time she vanished. I bet she used some form of evil to do this so she could try to win Miguel." Jessica thinks angrily as she got up. She figured out the first piece of the puzzle, and knew where to go next.  
"I'll expose you Kay, for the heartless bitch you are." Jessica thinks and then heads for her house.  
-------------  
Jessica unlocked the door to her house and wandered into Charity's room where she saw the most disgusting sight a few hours ago. She then started to look for something that would be out of the ordinary for the Charity she knew. Jessica, after searching for a while was about to give up when she decided to check one more place in the room. She flipped the mattress off the bed and she saw a book lying there. She picked it up and noticed what it was.   
"The book of destruction...." Jessica said to herself as she looked at the book. Curious, she opened it and saw all of the many evil spells that were written on the pages. She knew that it wasn't Charity living with them these last few months, and this confirmed it. She put the book in her backpack that she was carrying, and then decided where she had to go next.  
-----------  
Jessica arrives at the site where the Lopez Fitzgerald house used to be. She began to walk around the ashes that covered the lot.   
"There has to be something here that can give me a clue about my sister being involved." she thinks. Jessica all of a sudden feels like she is being followed, but before she can react, a hand goes over her mouth, muffing her yells and cries for help and all she can do is stand there terrified, fearing for her life. 


End file.
